Harry Potter and the Second Chance
by redpsycho
Summary: Harry loses his will to live and ends it all with one spell. He meets death but death isnt ready for him so he gives him three options. which one does our hero choose? read and find out! x.x .
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the second chance

HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/

His legs burned, his muscles ached, his body was starting to become heavy, but he had to keep moving. He had to reach his destination. He had to see her, hug her, hold, her, he just need to hear her voice again. He passed through the wards around her house and didn't even slow down as he burst through the door into the dining room, but the sight before him made his blood run cold and he froze. Sitting around the dining room table were the people he had come to call family. Arthur sat with his head in his hands shaking as quiet sobs racked his body. Molly sat beside him with her head on his shoulder sobbing loudly. Across from them Ron and Hermione were wrapped in each other's arms crying on the others shoulder. Fred and George were standing in the door way facing the living room starring unfocusedly at the other occupants with tears staining their faces. Bill, Charlie, and Fleur sat on the couch with bill crying openly into his hands while his wife rubbed his letting tears stream down her face freely. Charlie had one arm around his brother while the other hand held an almost empty bottle of fire whiskey as he sobbed quietly.

No one noticed him enter the house or move up the stairs. He stopped on the first landing and turned to the door on his right with a sense of dread gripping his chest as he reached for the knob. He grasped the knob and began to turn it slowly. With an audible click the latch released from the frame and he began to push the door inward. He began hoping that he would be greeted with disheveled fiery red hair, beautiful amber eyes, and tear stained freckled cheeks. As he entered the room the feeling of dread began to turn into fear as he noticed the room was pitch black except for a beam of moonlight landing on the bed under the window. It was what the bed held that made his blood turn to ice in his veins. There on the bed lay the form of a person under a thick white sheet. He slowly reached out and hooked his finger under the edge of the sheet and pulled it away from the face of the person. He took in the sight of long red hair fanned out across the pillows, freckled cheeks void of any color, pale eyelids closed over eyes that he knew once held a rich amber color. He froze as tears began to build in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He reached out as if she would suddenly jump up and say it was all a joke. He dropped his hand and began to cry harder and replaced the sheet gently then he turned and walked back down the stairs past the still crying family and out the door.

He made his way to the small pond in the back yard and stood there staring at his reflection letting all his tears fall. While his body stood frozen his mind was running rampant. Thoughts flashed through his mind to quickly to even finish single one. _'I should have been there… I promised her to always be there and I failed her… the last true conversation we shared was me breaking up with her.' _ That final thought was the last straw for him. He had lost his last remaining will to live. He took out his wand and pointed it at himself and poured all of his self-loathing and despair into the spell forming on his lips.

"Secerno Secrevi Secretum" He whispered

In the span of a second a black spell wrapped in purple bolts of electricity left his wand and hit the center of his chest. For a moment nothing happened then he screamed in pain as an emerald green glow wrapped around his body and he was engulfed in a tornado of magic. The glow began to grow brighter and turn white as waves of magic began rolling off of him. Soon he was lost in the white glow and a shockwave of magic shot out in all directions. It shook the grieving family out of their depression and they rushed outside only to be knocked off their feet by another shockwave. They could only watch as the glow became so bright that they had to shield their eyes and when it died down there was nothing left but His glasses lying on a patch of dead grass.

HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/

Harry sat up and blinked his eyes to get used to the brightness of the room or place that he had woke up in. He took a look around and came to the conclusion this is what kings cross station would like if someone soaked it in bleach. "Where in Merlin's Name am I?" he asked loud.

"Well my dear boy you are at the crossroads." A voice said from behind him.

Harry spun around to see a man that definitely wasn't standing there a second ago. The man had shoulder length pitch black hair with a beard and mustache to match that were clean cut and trimmed. At first glimpse harry thought it was his Godfather but one thing was different, his eyes. While Sirius had stormy grey eyes this man had Golden eyes that radiated pure power and knowledge beyond the age his features portrayed.

"What do you mean crossroads? Also, who are you?" Harry asked

"Well I have gone by many names but I would dare say you would know me best by 'The debt all men must pay' for I am Death Harry. As for your first question we are standing at the intersection of life and death. This is where I would usually pick up souls and guide them to their final resting place." Death replied"

"So that spell worked I am dead. What do you mean by usually?"

"Well technically you are dead but you have entered my domain way before your task was complete. There have been others that have done the same and I have given them a second chance. So I would offer you the same thing but there is a slight problem in the fact that you destroyed your body and magical core with that spell of yours therefore in would be impossible to send you back to the exact time of your death. That leaves us three options. One, I could escort you to the afterlife. Two, I could return you to the world of the living as a ghost to guide someone else to complete your task before you take you place in the afterlife." Death was cut off as Harry said

"I do not want to return at all do to the fact that even though I have unfinished business I have nothing left to live or fight for so my task is meaningless to me now."

"Then that settles it I will use option three which is my favorite one of all even though it is the least used option." Death said

"What is option three sir?" Harry asked

"Option three is where I send you back through your time line to your 11th birthday with all your knowledge and abilities from this point. You will have to retrain your body and your magical core to handle your reflexes and spells of course. But a word of caution to this tale. Beware the overly caring headmaster for he is not as friendly as he may seem. While he may do something 'for the greater good' that phrase is completed by adding 'of his own plans'. He is one of the best puppeteers and you have been his greatest puppet so this time around I give you some simple instructions that must be followed immediately. One, go to Gringotts with Hagrid like you did originally but approach the teller yourself and repeat this phrase 'When the heir awakens the blood must be tested for the false heir has blocked the chosen ones power therefore unchecked the world shall fall into chaos.' The goblins will know what to do and I think a lot of your problems from your past will be solved before they even happen this time around but we are out of time Harry so I wish you luck and I do not want to see you here until your time is up now be gone." Death commanded and waved his hand towards Harry and Harry felt as if he was hit with bone breaker curse as he was launched out of the station.

HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/

It felt like he was falling forever until he smacked the solid ground. He opened his eyes to find himself looking down at a birthday cake drawn in the dust on the floor of the shack his uncle had moved them to hide from his letters. His thoughts were cut short as his alarm on his watch went off signaling it was his eleventh birthday. _'Bloody hell I actually went back in time.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry it's been awhile I've been busy with work and other things but here you go

Also before I forget this entire story is dedicated to one of my best friends and fellow writer Summerlin04. She is a new writer on this site but her story is very good go check it out

-Recap-

_It felt like he was falling forever until he smacked the solid ground. He opened his eyes to find himself looking down at a birthday cake drawn in the dust on the floor of the shack his uncle had moved them to hide from his letters. His thoughts were cut short as his alarm on his watch went off signaling it was his eleventh birthday. 'Bloody hell I actually went back in time.'_

HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/

As that thought crossed his mind an all too familiar banging sound came from the front door.

'_Hagrid' _He thought to himself _'time to start my plan'_

As the third bang resounded through the cottage and his Aunt and Uncle came downstairs wave a shotgun around the door popped off the hinges and fell into the room. Illuminated by the lightning outside the hulking form of the friendly half-giant stepped into the room

"Sorry bout that" Hagrid said

"I demand you leave at once, you are breaking and entering" his uncle shouted as the man put the door back in place.

"Dry up Dursley you great prune." Hagrid replied as he bent the shotgun in an 'L' shape.

Then he turned and saw Harry for the first time. "You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you Harry."

"Thank you sir but who exactly are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"Oh that's the place that's been sending me all those letters right?"

"Exactly Headmaster Dumbledore has been trying to send you your acceptance letter, hang on I've got a couple of things for you." Hagrid said as he fished out a Box and his letter.

Harry opened the box and had to suppress a laugh as it looked the exact same as the last timeline. He then pretended to read his letter. "What has a school of witch craft and wizardry want with me?"

"Blimey Harry didn't you ever wonder where your mum and dad learned it all?"

"Sorry? Learnt what exactly?"

"You're a wizard Harry and a thumpin' good on I'd reckon."

"I'm a what, no I can't be I'm Harry just Harry."

"Well 'just Harry' have you ever made anything happen that you couldn't explain or understand when you angry or scared?"

Harry forced a look of fake recognition to his face.

"Well we're a bit behind schedule so we best be off, unless you'd rather stay o'course"

Harry followed him out the door without a second glance at the Dursleys _'time to start changing things for the better' he thought to himself._

HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/

(A/N)

Harry walked towards the towering site that was Gringotts bank. _'here we go' _ Harry thought as they entered the bank and without a second of hesitation he walked right up to the teller that he had used last time line and said "When the heir awakens the blood must be tested for the false heir has blocked the chosen ones power therefore unchecked the world shall fall into chaos."

Hagrid stood behind him looking confused while all the Goblins within hearing range, which was quite a few due to their heightened hearing, froze and stared at Harry who simply stared at the goblin in front of him.

"Very well Sir if you would follow Griphook here he will lead the way." The goblin then addressed Hagrid "you may take your business to the next teller we will return the boy to your care shortly."

Harry left and followed Griphook whom he realized had been the goblin that took him to his fault the first time he came here. He was led down a number of halls that he soon lost all sense of direction and hoped Griphook would lead him back to the lobby after whatever test they had to do was over because he would certainly be lost on his own.

"Through here young master" Griphook stated as he opened a large set of doors that looked as if they were cast from pure gold.

Harry bowed to the small goblin and walked through the door. As soon as he was inside he heard Griphook close and lock the door behind him leaving him all alone in a pitch black room. When all of a sudden a fire roared to life on the opposite side of the room casting light over its entirety. In the center of the room was an alter made of stone with different types of runes engraved into its surface. Standing behind the Alter was a Goblin almost Harry's height (which is tall for a Goblin) HE was dressed in solid gold armor that covered every inch of him except his face. On the top of his head he wore a gold crown and Harry could tell just by his demeanor that he was a higher ranking Goblin so he bowed to the Goblin "May your Gold flow and your enemies fall before your feet sir" he said.

"Rise young lord and may your endeavors be ever prosperous." The Goblin said "I am Ragnok, High King of the Goblin Nation and Chief Director of Gringotts and I'm very interested in how you came to know our prophecy about the Heir."

"It was told to me in a vision from death itself with the instructions to say it when I first visited your bank."

"Well then let us see why Death has given you this task. Please place your hand palm down on the alter and repeat the prophecy

Harry did as he was told and laid his hand upon the cold alter and said "When the heir awakens the blood must be tested for the false heir has blocked the chosen ones power therefore unchecked the world shall fall into chaos." As soon as he finished speaking he felt something cut his palm and his blood seep out onto the alter then he removed his hand and watched as the little pool of blood started to stretch out into lines forming what looked like a tree and words began to form on each branch. Then some of the blood transformed into a list beside the tree but all of the words were in what supposed were runes so he could not read them. Ragnok approached the alter and began to read

"The blood of Harry James Potter has revealed the following:

**Heir to: Potter, Black, Flamel, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin(by conquest), **

**Abilities:**

**Natural Animagus: Blocked(APWBD)(Multiple forms)**

**Natural Occlumens: Blocked (APWBD)**

**Natural Wandless Magic: Partial Block (APWBD)**

**Core strength: 250 and growing: 85%blocked (APWBD)**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER IS FROM THIS DAY FORWARD DEATH REINCARNATE AS THE TRUE MASTER OF THE DEATHLY HALLOWS BUT THE FALSE HEIR HAS HIDDEN THEM FROM HIM SO HE MUST SEARCH AND FIND THE OBJECTS TO OBTAIN HIS FULL POWER AS THE NEW DEATH.**

**Unblocking process will begin as soon as reading is finished.**

"What the hell ACK!" Harry screamed and then blacked out as his world was consumed by pain.

Well there you go guys I know its short but the next one will be longer to make up for it.

And just so you know this is not one of the cliché 'Harry goes to the bank and has a blood test then becomes a super wizard' story yes he found out he has many titles and many abilities that he can use now but they have been blocked his entire life in his first timeline and this one so he will have to do some serious training to be able to use any of them.

(A/N) I know I skipped a lot but I did not feel like copying all of Rowling's work and it would just be filler info anyway so I cut a few scenes call it writers freedom thanks please review with ideas for his animagus forms he will have a maximum of 5 forms may be less but we will see thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back my avid readers I'm very sorry for the long wait on this chapter everything has been blowing up in my face metaphorically speaking and I haven't had much time to write so I'm going to try and get 2 or 3 chapters uploaded this week but without further ado here is the 3rd chapter.

(A/n) Also in the last chapter I forgot to address the core strength idea. As I said Harry's is 250. Dumbledore is sitting at a 325 while Voldemort is around 310-315 just to give a general idea

HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/

"_The blood of Harry James Potter has revealed the following:_

_**Heir to: Potter, Black, Flamel, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin (by conquest), **_

_**Abilities:**_

_**Natural Animagus: Blocked (APWBD) (Multiple forms)**_

_**Natural Occlumens: Blocked (APWBD)**_

_**Natural Wandless Magic: Partial Block (APWBD)**_

_**Core strength: 250 and growing: 85%blocked (APWBD)**_

_**HARRY JAMES POTTER IS FROM THIS DAY FORWARD DEATH REINCARNATE AS THE TRUE MASTER OF THE DEATHLY HALLOWS BUT THE FALSE HEIR HAS HIDDEN THEM FROM HIM SO HE MUST SEARCH AND FIND THE OBJECTS TO OBTAIN HIS FULL POWER AS THE NEW DEATH.**_

_**Unblocking process will begin as soon as reading is finished.**_

"_What the hell ACK!" Harry screamed and then blacked out as his world was consumed by pain._

HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/

Harry opened his eyes only to shut them quickly as the blinding white light accompanied with any medical facility attempted to burn them out of their sockets. "Man my head is killing me, how long have I been out?" He asked aloud to whoever was in the room

"You have been out for nearly 4 hours my lord." A small goblin replied from the foot of his bed.

"The last thing I remember is reading the test results then nothing but pain. What happened?"

"Well the results showed several blocks on you and they were released all at once causing your body great pain and causing you to black out."

"May I ask who placed those blocks on me sir?"

"The blocks were placed on you many years ago by someone with the initials A.P.W.B.D and that is all I know."

Harry sat in silence just staring at the ceiling "That bloody bastard!" He yelled and his magic began to flare wrapping him in a dark green glow "I know who placed the blocks on me master Goblin, could you please lead me to Lord Ragnok for I believe he needs to here this bit of information."

"Certainly my Lord if you would change and follow me."

Harry changed back into his clothes and followed the small goblin out of the medical ward up two flights of stairs and into the room he was led to before.

"Ah, Lord Potter nice to see you awake again."

"It's nice to be awake again your grace. I have just figured out who placed the blocks on me and I thought you would like to know. The person who placed them on me was none other than Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"I see this is very important news to me because Mr. Dumbledore is currently your magical guardian and placing blocks such as these on a child is a crime that strips him of his title and therefore as the last scion of house Potter you are allowed to enact the Family Revival Law allowing you to claim the head of house position at such a young age as well as accessing the wills of your parents would you like to do so now?"

"I would your grace." Harry replied.

"Very well" Ragnok said and retrieved a scroll from his desk and began to read

"**We James Potter and Lily Potter ne Evans swearing that we are of sound mind and body present our last will and testament.**

"**To Sirius Orion Black we leave you 100,000 Galleons as well as the memories from both of us on about that night when we placed the Fidelus Charm on our house just in case they try to charge you for betraying us. We also leave you guardianship over Harry James Potter our son raise him well Padfoot.**

**To Remus John Lupin we leave you 100,000 galleons and our Flat in London.**

**To Serverus Tobias Snape I James Potter leave you 60,000 Galleons and my deepest apologies for the way I treated you in school i will be leaving a note with my son that will explain many things to you. I Lily Potter leave you 60,000 Galleons and a letter with my son that will tell you a lot but also I leave you with this knowledge I forgave you a long time ago and I always remembered the friendship we had goodbye Sev.**

**To Peter Pettigrew if we are dead and it was because Voldemort found out where we were hiding then we hereby declare you as an enemy of house Potter and announce that you were our secret keeper all along.**

**To Molly Weasley Stay away from our son you greedy bitch we will never sign a marriage contract with you just so you can get access to our funds to support your family I hope you get what is coming to you through our son have a horrible life.**

**To Albus to many bloody names Dumbledore we leave you nothing except this solemn promise if we are gone and you mess with our son when you reach the afterlife you will pay for anything you do to him.**

**To Our son Harry we leave you everything else that we possess and if we are not here to raise you then we are leaving a list of people that you should live with **

**Sirius Orion Black your Godfather**

**Remus John Lupin**

**Dillan and Emily Greengrass**

**Frank and Alice Longbottom**

**WE HEREBY DECLARE THAT OUR SON IS NOT TO BE SENT TO LIVE WITH VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSLEY AT ANY COST. IF HE IS SENT THERE THEN THE PERSON RESPOSIBLE IS FROM THIS MOMENT ON DECLARED AN ENEMY OF HOUSE POTTER.**

"This concludes the will of your parents."

"Lord Ragnok could you summon a few people here as soon as possible there are some things that need to be handled before any other business is begun."

"At once my Lord who would you like to summon?"

"Amelia Bones, The Greengrass family, Remus Lupin, Serverus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore."

The High King of the Goblins felt himself shiver in fear at the look of the young lord. His eyes were glowing like the killing curse while he was surrounded by a dark green aura that had lightning bolts flickering in and out of existence the same color as his eyes. But what really spooked the king was the smile the boy was wearing it promised blood, pain, death, and vengeance before this day was up and he shook himself of the fear he felt and met the boys grin with one of his own.

HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/ HPatSC/

There you are. What will the next chapter behold?

Lies caught, plans ruined, contracts destroyed, blood drawn, prisoners freed and lords killed and much more.

Read and Review


End file.
